Priest quests
=Priest= These are discussions of the salient points of each Priest quest. This page contains Spoilers. If you want to figure these out on your own, do not read this page. While these are not step by step walkthroughs they do hit all the high points and give an outline to completion. Basics You start your priest-specific quest journey with the standard 1st-level "take this (object) to (early trainer)" quest. This quest is given when you complete the very first quest you are offered upon entering the game which you get from the NPC standing about 10 feet in front of you when the cinematic ends. When you turn in the first quest, the "go visit your trainer" quest will be offered to you. This quest shows a new player where the priest trainer is located in the starting area, so the quest description always has all the information you need. The Quests Level 4 The reward for this quest is an uncommon (green) robe with a small spirit bonus. Your first trainer (at whom you completed your 1st-level quest) will direct you to a trainer in a nearby town. This new trainer will instruct you to find a specific injured NPC, heal them with Lesser Heal (Rank 2), and grant them Power Word: Fortitude. * Garments of the Light * Garments of the Moon * In Favor of Spirituality * In Favor of Darkness Level 10 The reward for this quest will be your first race-specific priest spell: Desperate Prayer for humans and dwarves, Starshards for night elves, Hex of Weakness for trolls, and Touch of Weakness for undead. Your trainer will instruct you to travel to your race's capital city and speak with a trainer there. For humans and dwarves, this trainer is High Priestess Laurena behind the altar in the Cathedral in Stormwind; for night elves, Priestess Alathea in the Temple of the Moon in Darnassus; for trolls, Ur'kyo in the the Valley of Spirits in Orgrimmar; for undead, Aelthalyste in the The War Quarter in the Undercity. You will receive a quest from that trainer to recieve your spell. Level 20 The reward for this quest will be your second race-specific priest spell: Feedback for humans, Fear Ward for dwarves, Elune's Grace for night elves, Shadowguard for trolls, and Devouring Plague for undead. The priest trainer in your race's capital city will offer you a quest. For dwarves, the quest-giver is High Priest Rohan in the Mystic Ward in Ironforge. For all other races, the quest-giver is the same as the level 10 racial spell quest above. Level 50 This quest gives you a choice of one of three items: Circle of Hope (ring) http://www.thottbot.com/?i=37143, Woestave (wand) http://www.thottbot.com/?i=51414, or Blessed Prayer Beads (trinket) http://www.thottbot.com/?i=51413. Your trainer will direct you to Azshara to speak with the furbolg Ogtinc who resides in the cliffs northeast of the Ruins of Eldarath. #Ogtinc will give you the quest to collect glands from Mosshoff Coursers there in Azshara. The drop rate of these glands is perhaps one in five to ten (Thottbot includes all the kills from people who do not have the quest, so shows a very low drop rate). #When you bring the glands to Ogtinc, he will give you a second quest to bring him an Ichor of Undeath. These are a common drop from undead mobs level 40 and higher. #When you provide the Ichor of Undeath to Ogtinc, he will give you the quest Blood of Morphaz http://www.thottbot.com/?q=41113, which takes you into the Sunken Temple to kill Morphaz the dragon. Kill Morphaz, loot the Blood of Morphaz from his body, and return it to Ogtinc to choose your reward. Tip: As you only can complete this quest once make sure you pick the right item: Blessed Prayer Beads You will keep using this trinket forever. There are few trinkets(even epic ones) that are better. Benediction / Anathema This reward for this epic class quest is a staff which can be used as either Benediction (holy-focused) or Anathema (shadow-focused). The quest requires the support of a large group for a trip into the Molten Core to obtain the item which starts the quest. For more information about the steps in this quest, see the wowhealers.com forum entry about it. See also the main article "Priest". Category:Priests Category:Quests